The Queen's Gambit
by Yahnkehy
Summary: Here is chapter 8! A bit early..so next Friday will be when the next one comes out okay! Hope you like the changes! :Discontinued:
1. Chapter 1

The Queen's Gambit

By: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: Alright folks. I know that I still have "Chain Reaction" on the table but, that fic has taken a vacation for the moment...meaning that I'm royally stuck and until I get un-stuck I need to get the creative juices going again. I swear that I will finnish all of my fics! ONWARD!

9/19/05 UPDATED A/N: I had such wonderful reviews and voicefreous responce the first time I posted this fic that I went back and read it. I found several things that I wanted to change...Hope that you enjoy the new version!

Prologue

Screams of pain echoed down the brightly lit hallways as a surgeon raced from the royal chambers to the corridor.

"GET BACK IN HERE YOU LEECH! HOW DARE YOU RUN FROM THE ROOM WHEN YOUR QUEEN IN IS PAIN!" came a roar from within the royal bedchamber as another round of screams reached a new height in volume.

"But Sire! I am not equipped to deal with the sheer volume our beautious queen emits!" whined the doctor.

A man with jet hair, deep ebony eyes, a few scars on his handsome face and a fit physique in taylored green breeches, soft white lawn shirt and matching waistcoat strode furiously from the room and grabbed the pittiful doctor by the front of his overcoat, holding him forcefully to the wall.

"Find a way to deal with it." the king growled in the other mans face before tossing the doctor to the floor. "Now." with that the king resumed his place at his queen's side.

"Y-Yamcha, " the silvery blue haired queen breathed, "Please...make it- make...it...st-stop!" she pleaded turning to face her husband, clutching his shirt sleeve like a life-line, her naturally pale slim fingers becoming white knuckled from the strength of her grasp.

"It will all be over soon my love, I promise." he cooed to the pain filled queen.

The pale faced doctor inched closer to the royal couple, sweat beaded across his wrinkled brow yet he did not remove it. Clutched in one gnarled hand was a salve to ease the queen's pain, while in the other a thickly folded piece of white cloth.

"My queen, this will lessen your pain." he offered gently, "This will help you as well, when the pain comes bite down as hard as you can, it will keep you from breaking your teeth." Doc explained as he placed the folded cloth between the queen's waiting lips.

When next the pain ripped through the silvery blue haired queen she felt the urge to bear down, groaning and pushing for the next several minutes as her contractions crested over her with ever building strength.

Just as the blue haired beauty was about to give up and rest, a warm sliding sensation brought her attention back where it was needed. Her saphire eyes were clouded with tears of pain, seconds later the most beautiful sound ever to grace the royal bedchamber was heard...the cry of a new born babe.

The doctor gently placed the still wailing babe on the queen's stomach, "It's a girl." Doc whispered.

The king gazed down on his daughter, "Bulma, she is the very image of you, my love" his fingers grazing through the still damp tuft of blue hair on his daughter's head.

Bulma's eyes took on a prideful gleam as she stared down in awe at the utter perfection that was her child.

"Rhiannon Reya Briefs, Princess of Aquarnia...in memory of my mother." Bulma stated with much love in her tone before the strain and fatigue of the birth caught up with her and she drifted off into a deep slumber.

The sound of terror filled screams woak the queen from her exhaustion induced sleep, without thinking she reached for the tiny infant that lay on the bed beside her and lifted the sleeping newborn into her arms, gingerly she moved from the bed making her way to the hallway.

The smell of death permeated the air, pushing the queen to protect her babe by fleeing back to the reletive safety of her bedchamber and the hidden staircase behind the tappestry of a long ago battle.

King Yamcha rushed in and slammed the door behind him. "Bulma we are being attacked! Some sort of unknown being has landed in some sort of-of...thing and are attacking the palace!" he said in a rush, "They are demanding to see you!"

Astonishment lit her face, "Take me to them, I will see what they want." Bulma answered handing her child to her husband and making her way to the recieveing room, Yamcha following in her wake.

The scene that greeted her was one of mass destruction, body parts littered the halls, blood stood in puddles around half consumed corpses. One being stood in the recieveing room, it's claw-like hands were at that moment shredding a young page's head from his shoulders. The creature was unlike any she had ever seen, it was 9 feet tall, bone thin, with dark purple leathery looking skin.

"I am Queen Bulma, what may I help you with?" she asked he voice not betraying the terror she felt, she quickly hid her trembling hands in her full skirts.

The creature turned it's glowing black eyes to her, "You are to come with me, queen. My king demands the most beautiful of women for his bride." it's voice rasped, sounding like it was forcing sound from it's throat.

Shock painted her features, "Give your king my pardon, for I am already a bride." Bulma answered in somewhat of a daze. "What, may I ask, are you my lord?"

"Nekrojinn, lady, and my king cares not what you are now...only that you are to come to our planet and be his bride." it rasped out.

Bulma thought hard, seeing Yamcha step in to the room and making a split-second decision "If I willingly come with you will you spare my people?" she asked, hope rising in her breast.

"Of course, no harm will come to your planet from my king." it intoned.

"Very well, you don't harm my people, and I come with you willingly." she said turning to take the child from Yamcha's arms.

"Bulma? What are you doing? You can't mean to go with this disgusting creature!" the king cried as he handed over their baby.

The creature turned to see what was taking so long for the queen to follow, when it's eyes lit on Yamcha it lifted a finger and the tip of the claw lit with a small green light before a beam of light rushed from the creatures claw straight thru the king's heart...killing him instantly.

"NO! YAMCHA! NOOOOOOO!"

Darkness rushed up to embrace her as pain exploded behind her eyes.

The creature grinned down at his unconcious bundle and walked out of the once peaceful palace, through the bailey, and out through the main gates making it's way unerringly towards it's ship.

Setting the now unconcious queen and her child on a matress in the corner of a dark musty smelling cell, it made it's way to the controll room of the ship and set a course for it's home planet.

Bulma awoak to the loud roar of the ship's engines as it made it's way into sapce. She placed the infant on the matress and leapt to her feet and rushed to the small port hole in the wall and looked out. Her planet was beautiful from space, it's atmosphere was a light silver color, the typical orange of the land could be seen as well as the deep purple of the many oceans.

"Aquarnia...my husband...no" she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks, her face pressed to the glass.

A bright green ball of some kind could be seen forming just outside her window, in surprise she angled her head to see more of the curious display. "Wow, it's pretty...NO! NO! NO!

NO!" she screamed as the ball rocketed towards her planet, disolving it on impact.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That's it for now, review and let me know whatcha think! JA!

9/20/05 UPDATED A/N: Hope yous guys don't mind that I changed a few things and kept the child alive rather than killing her off, I have plans for this kid...:":evil smirk:":


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen's Gambit

by: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: A hugemungus "THANK YOU!" goes out to Gatt, Gohan's Lover, and Shiggity Shags for reviewing! I appreciate everyone who has read this fic and I love my reviewers, they get me going so that I can update faster and with better chapters. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!

ONWARD!

09/19/05 UPDATED A/N: Making chapters longer by splicing two chapters together...hope no one get's confused!

Chapter 2: Again?

Bulma sat in the far corner of her cell on the molded matress of straw that had been put there for her 'comfort'. Her crystal blue eyes were constantly leaking tears of pity for her fallen people. Her captor tried valliantly to feed her, bringing her tender morsels of meat which she stared blankly at showing more attention to her child's eating than her own. The only emotion she had shown to the Nekrojinn since the destruction of her planet was rage, and that had been when the it had tried to force feed her.

What a mistake _that_ had been.

The Nekrojinn had entered the cell and sat before the fallen queen, "You must eat." it had said holding the plate out to her. Bulma had not noticed instead tending to the child laying on the matress happily gumming her bottle, until the creature had pried her teeth apart and shoved some bread between her lips. She had spat the bread back at it and lunged at the beast responsible for the death of her race. Her sharp fingernails had raked it's face as her teeth bit down into it's hand, pulling a shreek of pain and confusion from the surprised Nekrojinn. It had flung her away and watched with shock as the tiny queen landed with cat-like grace before lunging again. This time it was prepared, when the woman was within striking distance it lashed out and sent the beautious queen into blessed darkness.

Today was day 6 for the captured queen, she had despretly kept her mind blank of the horror she had witnessed...until today. When she awoak she had lazily rubbed the opposite side of the bed and came away confused as to why her husband wasn't there. She opened her eyes and took a look around, expecting to see her bedchambers, she was shocked to find herself in an unfamilliar room. Confusion marred her features until reality crashed unforgivably down on her.

Mind blowing pain rushed her, the death of her husband re-played in vivid detail through her mind's eye. A scream of anguish tore itself from her throat as she stood quickly and flung herself against the bars of her prison again and again until the beast came to her to calm her down. She fought with all of her strength to no avail. The Nekrojinn held her arms prisoner against her sides and growled menacingly in her face.

"You _will_ calm down or I will be _forced_ to kill your child." it growled, giving her a shake to make his point clear.

Horror filled her and Bulma nodded, becoming docile and turned her face away from the disgusting sight that was the Nekrojinn's face. Her thoughts on ways to destroy the murderer of her husband and planet.

The ship rocked unexpectedly and the beast's grip on her loosened enough for her to escape it's grasp. When the ship rocked again, Bulma was thorwn into the wall. "What the _hell_ is going on!" she screamed at the Nekrojinn.

"We're being attacked." it said in an unconcerned tone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nappa, what is that?" a grave voice growled from the Captain's chair of the ship.

"It appears to be a Nekrojinn vessal, Sire. It must be on it's way back from some miserable planet with a woman for the Nekrojinn king. " the afore mentioned Nappa answered.

"I wonder why they even do that anymore, they never allow the women to live. The king always finds fault with the woman no matter how pretty she may be and he always lets his concubines eat them." another voice asked, Nappa turned and noticed that Radditz, who had joined them on the deck, had posed that question.

"Nappa, set an intercept course. I am curious to see what the Nekrojinn has caught this time." the first voice said.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta. Radditz, you heard the Prince! Set an intercept course!" Nappa barked.

"Course plotted, estimated time to intercept is 1 minute 29 seconds."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma heard a loud thump followed by a hiss of air just as her captor rushed out of her cell.

"What's going on?" she called after it, but to no avail.

Voices both distant and vague could be heard by the emprisoned queen and she strained her ears for any bit of the conversation.

Bulma slowed her breathing to almost nothing and closed her eyes concentrating on the voices

that sounded like they were getting closer.

"...is she? I just...to...-er." a deep voice said.

"No one... Am ..lone." the Nekrojinn replied

"Try -gain. Where _is_ she!" another male voice yelled.

Bulma knew she only had two choices; she could remain quiet and take her chances with the Nekrojinn. or she could scream and beg the new commers to rescue her and her child. Neither was a pleasant idea, for she could be getting into worse trouble with the newcomers than she was already in or she could be killed by her present captor...

"HELP US! WE'RE BACK HERE!" Bulma screamed from her stand point at the bars of her cell. Desperatly she shook the bars in hopes of making further noise to alert the others of her wearabouts.

"LYEING WILL ONLY GET YOU KILLED GIGA NO NEKRO-SAI!" the second male voice howled, a deafning boom followed his shout.

Bulma cringed back into the corner of her cell hunching protectivly over her tiny babe she preyed that she'd done the right thing. Her eyes were glued to the bars of her cell, her mantra of "help us" the only sound in the room.

"Woman! Call out again!" the first voice demanded.

"help us, help us, Help Us, HELP US!" she called out her voice gaining volume by the second.

By the time her 'rescuers' reached her she was curled into the fetal position around her child screaming at the top of her lungs.

A hand roughly shook Bulma's shoulder, "Stop screaming Dammit!" a rough voice shouted.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and was met by a boyishly handsome face, with dark chocolate eyes and a wealth of spikes of jet hair surrounding him. Bulma opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by another male voice to her left.

"What's wrong with her? She just stares at him as if she's never seen a Saiyajinn before." the growling voice stated, his tone hinting at light mirth.

"A what?" Bulma asked her eyes settling on the tall bald man who'd spoken.

The bald one looked over towards a corner that Bulma couldn't see, "She must be from one of the last underdeveloped planets, she probably doesn't even know what the Nekrojinn had in mind for her." he said to someone in that unseen corner.

"Pity." came a third voice from the corner, it's tone one of authority.

"I know only that which the Nekrojinn saw fit to tell me." Bulma said, upset that they would dare to speak of her as though she weren't there. Her hold tightened on her small bundle unconciously.

"What?" the long haired one asked, "Speak Standard."

"I am speaking in the manner in which I was taught by my governess, what other standard manner is there?" she asked curious as to why he seemed unable to understand her.

The bald one looked at her in growing astonishment, "Which...are you- er, what I meant was, What is the name of your planet, lady?" he asked his eyes growing rounder by the moment.

"Aquarnia, why would you ask? It is no longer there you know, a green colored orb destroyed it days ago." Bulma said in a slightly shaking voice, trying in vain to hold in the tremors of anguish.

"That explains why she speaks a medieval form of Galactic Standard. As for her planet being destroyed, I think she means that Gigo no Nekrojinn destroyed it with a large ki blast." he explained to the as yet unseen man.

"Nappa, do you take me for an imbecile? You believe that you are more knowledgeable than your _Prince _in the matter of foreign dignitaries? Is that what _you _think of _me_!" the last was yelled, the other occupant stepping into the dim light.

Bulma gasped aloud, his form was familiar to her! She had seen that face twisted in a battle cry, his clothes shredded and covered in blood as he hacked his way through invaders with an odd golden light-like sword gripped in his right hand and thick black tail lashing out behind him.

"YOU!" she screamed as she fumbled to set down her child and get closer to the man who's features had been burned into her memory.

Nappa and Radditz watched as the silvery-blue haired woman scrambled to kneel at their prince's feet. "Consort to my Goddess Rhiannon! Please oh God, cast not your eyes on an unworthy follower" she cried as she leaned down and placed her forehead to the floor at his booted feet.

"Stand up woman, what the hell are you babbling about?" Vegeta demanded as he stared down on her in disbelief.

"I dare not stand in the presence of my God," Bulma said from her prostrate position on the floor at his feet.

Nappa and Radditz looked from the woman on the floor to their chagrined prince and back before bursting into rough laughter.

"This is not funny you bastards! Get her to stand up!" Vegeta roared.

Bulma raised her head in confusion, "Are you not Vegeta, Consort to the Goddess Rhiannon?" she asked.

This time Vegeta answered her, "I am Vegeta, Saiyajinn no Ouji. I don't know who this Goddess you speak of is."

Bulma sat back and slowly stood to her feet, "May I look at you, my lord?" she asked as she looked up into his face.

Vegeta snorted his response, Bulma looked over to the other two men as if seeking permission, at their nod she stepped closer to the man who resembled her planet's God.

Her crystal blue eyes traced over each of his familiar features, the black flame of hair that crowned his aristocratic features, the deep widow's peak, the narrowed coal eyes over a thin patrician nose, his mouth was what made her stop. His lips were generous without being womanly, full and well made enough to be considered sensual without being obvious. With a slight shake of her head, she continued her visual perusal of his _very_ masculine form. He had a strong jaw, not squared as in the tapestry; more angular with a pointed chin, a thick neck that was easily larger around than her hands could reach, broad shoulders, arms thick with sinew, deep chest, and chiseled abdominal muscles around which was a thickly furred tail, and whipcord legs that looked as though they could crush stone.

"You look identical to the Consort, save for his jaw was more square. That is the only difference I can see." Bulma answered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Whatcha think? Lemme know. Until next time! JA!

09/19/05 UPDATED A/N: Not too many changes here, just little things here and there. Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen's Gambit

by: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: many THANK YOU's go out to zicke, Princess Bulma, upsy, Lady Bulma Ishtar, and onnimo for their encouraging reviews! Sorry this chapter is so late...U.U, got writer's block. Anyway Enjoy!

ONWARD!!!!!

'....' thoughts

"...." speech.

Chapter 5: Add Insult to Injury

Bulma looked around in awe at the grandeur of the palace. The outside of the palace was constructed of stone like most, yet it was made of dark stone seemingly inset into the mountain it was perched upon. The inside was even more gorgeous. Deep red carpets with gold edging stretched as far as the eye could see, the stone walls had been covered and made to look smooth by applying plaster and painted with warm honey gold hues, there were expensive paintings that lined every wall, and men were stationed at every door way.

Nappa and Radditz led Bulma down the corridor in silence, allowing her to look around and get her bearings before she had to meet with the king.

In the midst of her awe she was conscious of her lack of calm regarding the forthcoming meeting with King Vegeta. A cold trickle of dread tripped down her spine, the closer to the throne room they got the deeper the discomfort settled into her gut.

At the end of the hall was a set of large double doors, a carving of a great battle depicting large ape like creatures wreaking havoc on a village.

As the trio approached, guards moved to block the door.

"State your business." one asked in a bored tone, his staff crossed with the other guard's to bar the entrance.

Nappa answered the man, "By order of the Prince, we are to meet with the king and discuss what to do with our hostage."

Bulma snapped her eyes to Nappa's back and clenched her jaw to keep her tongue behind her teeth. '_A hostage am I! Just wait until I speak with the king, then we'll see who the hostage is!'_ she thought angrily.

The guards stepped back and allowed them entrance to the throne room, Bulma following behind Nappa and Radditz as they strode in and knelt before the bored looking king.

Bulma stayed standing and kept her eyes on the floor at her feet, Nappa reached back and attempted to pull her down to kneel beside him, she shrugged him off.

"So this is the onna that worships my son as a god." came an authoritative voice, Bulma hadn't heard him move yet she could see his feet as he circled her.

"Yes, sire." Nappa answered, "She refuses to tell anyone her name and rank."

Bulma could see the king's feet as they stopped before of her, his gloved hand reached out and lifted her chin forcing her to look at him.

She gasped, the king looked almost exactly like his son! He was a bit taller with reddish brown hair and a goatee but other than these small differences he looked like an exact copy of Vegeta consort to Goddess Rhiannon!

Bulma tried to kneel at his feet but he held her on her feet with a strong hand on her arm.

"Who are you, onna?" the king's deep voice rumbled.

She kept her eyes on his and answered, "Queen Bulma of Aquarnia, daughter of Queen Seika and King Akira."

The king's eyes widened in shock, "_You_ are the queen of Aquarnia?!"

Bulma nodded, "Were it still there, yes I would be." her voice held a note of sorrow.

The king's gaze narrowed, "That is not possible, you look nothing like an Aquarniajinn. They are a tall people with dark coloring and an impressive ki, you can not be what you claim." the king turned with a snap of his cape. "Take her to genetic testing, I would know of her true origins."

"No, she is who she claims to be." came a voice that was slightly familiar to Bulma.

Nappa and Radditz, who had stood and grasped either of her arms to do the king's bidding, released her and turned to look at the new comer.

Vegeta no Ouji stalked forward, "Onna, tell him of your god." he commanded as he stepped closer, motioning for Nappa and Radditz to leave.

Nappa and Radditz bowed and made their way, regretfully, out of the throne room.

Bulma knelt at the prince's feet and began to speak, "Vegeta, consort to Goddess Rhiannon came to our world bent on destruction, only to find our people in the midst of an epic war. He watched the battle, becoming bored he chose the side that was taking the most damage and plunged into battle. We are fortunate that he destroyed the massive army that was attacking us or we would have perished." she paused to gather her wits, "Goddess Rhiannon appeared before him and rewarded him with eternal life as her Consort, for saving her chosen people." she stopped there, hoping that this would be enough of an explanation.

"Continue, Onna." the prince commanded, stepping around her kneeling form.

Bulma sighed, and kept her tongue behind her teeth, refusing to say another word even as the prince lifted her up to face him. "Finish the story, onna."

"I can't." she answered, "I am not permitted."

"And why is that?" the king asked this question, resuming his position on the throne.

Bulma looked again at her feet. "It is forbidden to speak of such matters with one's _captor,_ as Nappa was so happy to tell the guards, and being a _hostage_ I withhold the right to keep my secrets to myself." she answered raising her eyes to regard the king and prince with rage lurking in her cornflower gaze.

The king looked at Vegeta, "Lock her up and keep her from sight. Make sure she is in a room with a complex code." he said cryptically.

Bulma looked at the king, her rage bleeding away in favor of horror. "No!" she cried, "Do not lock me away!"

The king smirked, "So, you wish to be forced into a mating that you do not want?"

Vegeta's eyes snapped to the king, "Father, what are you saying?" his voice gruff with confusion.

The blood drained from Bulma's face as the king answered, "In two night's time we are going to have dual moons, the _chiriakch_, this is the time we take mates. We will be brainless barbarians in search of a desirable mate, you, my lady, would be a very 'tasty' treat and I fear you would awaken in a week mated and pregnant. I feel sure you do not wish for this to occur so you _will_ be locked away, but it will be for your own safety." the king finished with a feral smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok, that's it for this chapter. . Review and let me know if you liked it or hated it. Sorry again for the long delay! JA!


	4. Chapter 4

The Queen's Gambit

by: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: This award is dedicated to my beloved reviewers...er, not award _chapter_ ...yes I mean chapter... and they are: Onnimo, Skufi7, DragonAngell, Anglims, OmegaNeko, Blue Dragon, and Zike!

UPDATED A/N: Hey! Glad that everyone is reading hte new and improved QG, if I change something that you don't really care for, let me know! Well let me know either way. Love ya!

Disclaimer: Sure I own it...in my dreams, and then usually I don't own DBZ...I just own Vegeta! . :drools:

Chapter 4

The rooms Bulma had been given were nice, a bit dark but nice. Dark blue was the theme of the room, with gold accents here and there along the velvet covered walls. The floor it was covered with deep blue almost black carpet that was so plush that when she walked over it, seemed to caress her feet in a loving embrace. There were three rooms attached to the bedroom, a small kitchen (that Bulma had no idea how to work), a lavish bathing chamber, also done in royal blue, that sported a large bathing tub the likes of which Bulma had never seen, and a small receiving room with a dainty settee, a short table set in front of the settee, and three small chairs all of which were upholstered in rich blue velvet. There were small windows set high in the walls in every room, allowing light and sound but nothing else.

Bulma almost wished she could see what was happening in the outside world but decided, after hearing the animal grunts and roars, that she was better off in this set of rooms than out there.

For eight days Bulma wandered from room to room, alternately pacing with her precious bundle and talking to herself to keep from going stir crazy. She was nearing the breaking point and collapsed to the floor of the sitting room, sobbing her sorrow to the only one she could.

"Mother! Why did this happen?" she whispered, tears slipping over her delicate cheeks, "I have done as you commanded and married one who was worthy of my station, bore a child in your image and it was not enough to save my doomed planet. Why Mother?"

A bright golden light flashed in the room, and when Bulma looked up her mother and father were standing with their arms stretched out towards her.

Bulma rushed into the arms of her parents and sobbed her grief, the hole that was her heart pouring out the pain and sorrow until she felt empty.

Her mother looked down on her weeping child and sighed, "Bulma, my daughter, my heart, I weep for you in your time of grief, but know this your destiny was not on Aquarnia, your destiny lies here." the woman said, her golden hair shimmering in it's own light and her blue eyes awash in sympathy for her broken offspring.

Bulma looked up into her mothers face in confusion, then looked at her father. "Papa, why is this my destiny? I was content on Aquarnia, I had more than I had ever dreamed of having, and now I heavenly myself and Rhiannon." she finished and moved to kneel at her father's feet.

"Daughter, you shame me by asking to know your destiny's reason. We control not that which has to do with destiny, or it's reasons. My daughter, you will follow your calling and be who you were meant to be on the very hour of your birth." her father sighed, his jet eyes closing in compassion that was rarely expressed.

Bulma stood and grasped her father around the waist in a crushing hug, enjoying the feel of his soft black tail as it brushed away the last of her tears. "I love you papa, I will make you proud." she vowed.

"Alas daughter, our time to visit is past and your host is approaching." her mother said, "Forget not our words, find the strength to follow your destiny for the treasures you will reap can never be surpassed. We love you Bulma."

"As I love you my goddess and consort, I will try to follow your advice and fulfill my destiny." Bulma answered as her parents vanished in a golden flash.

The door burst open and in stalked Prince Vegeta, stone expression plastered on his face; followed closely by a petite young girl. The girl looked to be no more than fourteen yet she had the musculature of a young man, her face was graced by an indulgent smile.

"I heard voices, onna. Who is in here?" he demanded, walking from room to room searching for someone he wouldn't find.

"No one is here." she answered.

Vegeta snorted in disbelief and continued to search. When he turned up nothing he went back into the sitting room where Bulma had waited patiently. "Come, we have business with the king."

"What of Rhiannon?" Bulma asked nodding toward the closed bedroom door.

Vegeta frowned and motioned for the girl to come over, "This is Sasha, she works in the birthing room. She will care for the brat" at his nod the young girl, Sasha, wandered in to the bedroom and closed the door.

When Bulma looked unsure Vegeta sighed and grabbed her wrist to pull her with him when an electric bolt shot up his arm the moment her touched her. "What the ... Onna, what was that?" he growled pulling her closer and staring down into her lovely face.

Bulma gasped at his proximity and tried to back away but he was having none of it and pulled her to fall against his chest. "Answer me, onna. What was that?" he demanded, his face mere inches from her own.

Bulma looked away, the feel of a male body against her own after so long was shocking and caused her to wish for something she didn't want. Bulma bit her lip and turned back to face him,

"My personal energy keeps unwanted people away. I don't know how you are even able to stand touching me with the electrical current that I put off." she said softly, flicking her tongue out to wet her lips; a nervous habit.

He pushed away from her and presented her with his back. Turning his head to peer over his shoulder at her he frowned, "Let's go, onna. We have business with the king." and strode out of the room.

Bulma nodded to herself and followed after him slowly, fearful of what might happen during her meeting with the king.

Walking out the door Bulma ran right into Vegeta, who was waiting just outside, and would have fallen if not for his steadying hand on her hips.

She blushed fiercely and made to step back, but his hands held her still. She looked up into his handsome face and was surprised by the lust simmering just beneath the surface. "Do your kind not respect the bonds of commitment to one another?" she asked, her face growing warmer. '_I can't believe I said that!'_

With a growl he released her, "Of course we do onna! Do you take us for barbarians?"

"No," she answered, "I just supposed that since the last week was spent mating that you were mated, and I was a little shocked by the way you held me and by the look of lust in your eyes." she whispered.

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed, a cruel and rough sound, but pleasing in an odd way.

"I do not partake of the _chiriakch_. I am destined to mate a goddess in the flesh, and since none seem available I will never mate."

Bulma paled at Vegeta's words and jerked out of his grasp, stumbling back.

With a snort he turned and stalked down the hallway, expecting her to follow.

His words echoed in Bulma's mind, '_I am destined to mate a goddess in the flesh, and since none seem available I will never mate.' _The implications of that unguarded response, coupled with the words of her mother and father, made a shiver of shock chase down her spine.

Bulma followed behind the rapidly moving prince, lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't until she looked up that she noticed she was in a part of the palace she hadn't been to before - and

Vegeta was nowhere in sight! She noticed, belatedly, that there were men surrounding her in the hall with lust shining in their eyes.

She took a shaky step back, planning to return to her room, but was stopped by the feel of a large, deeply muscled chest at her back. Whirling and dropping into a defensive crouch, she growled challengingly at the one who blocked her escape.

The Saiyajinn laughed, "Look what we've got here, gents! A little girl is challenging us." He looked down on her smaller form and smirked, assured of an easy victory over this tiny woman.

"Let's see what she's got hiding under this concealing gown, what do you think, gents?"

A roar of approval went up at his statement and the men moved in closer to get a better look.

Bulma tightened her stance and looked over her opponents. The largest of the men was the one who'd blocked her. His jet hair pin wheeled out from his head, a dangerous glint sparkling in his eyes. Six others spread out to circle her.

Bulma smirked and launched her first attack. A right jab caught the large one, who was forced back in surprise. The others leapt as one, but Bulma dodged and blocked, giving ground and backing into the large one again. One of the smaller ones dove forward to drive his fist into her gut, but ended up hitting the large one in the groin.

The small man's eyes went wide, "Hikono! I'm sorry!" The small man stumbled over himself in an attempt to get away, his comrades falling back in shock.

The one called Hikono advanced on the smaller man, bent on destroying the one who had felled him in such a dishonorable way. "I do not allow mercy to one who would fight dishonorably,

Dorino," Hikono growled as he advanced.

Dorino cringed, waiting for the blast that would end his life. Several moments went by and when death did not take him he looked up.

Bulma stood over Dorino in a protective stance, "He is not to be harmed - you have dishonored yourself by initiating this fight. I am a smaller being not of your planet, under the protection of the Crown, and I am a woman. Yet you still felt the need to force your ill intentions on one so much weaker than yourself. Tell me, Hikono. Where is your honor?" Bulma sneered, enjoying the look of utter hatred that mottled his features.

Hikono grit his teeth, unable to harm her for fear of loosing more honor in the presence of his

squad. "My apologies, lady. My men have just returned from a rather long mission and were in need of sport. You looked like a tasty treat, pity you opened your mouth" he growled and stalked down the hall with his squad, minus one member.

Turning to face the fallen man, Bulma was shocked by the hauntingly familiar face of a young boy, not quite past his first beard. He resembled her husband so closely that the terrible ache which had dogged her since she witnessed his death came back, its renewed force sending her to her knees.

"Y-Yam-ch-cha?" she stuttered before promptly passing out.

When next she woke, Vegeta was standing over her with a deep frown etched into his face.

"What the hell happened?" he growled.

Bulma sat up and rubbed her head. "I was following you and got lost," she said softly.

Vegeta looked at her incredulously. "That was obvious, I was asking why you were found passed out in the middle of the lowest level of the palace surrounded by men who were attempting to strip you."

Bulma's eyes went wide, "Strip me?" Disgust washed over her features, "D-did they...?"

"No. Hikono, one of the first class fighters and his squad, got there before anything went too far. As a reward for protecting you, he will take over being your honor guard. In light of what has happened, Nappa will be your personal guard." Vegeta answered.

Bulma nodded and sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Vegeta snorted and stalked from the room.

Tossing back the brocade blanket, Bulma rose from bed and stalked to the door. "Nappa!" she bellowed, only to stop short when she realized he was standing right outside her door. "Er… sorry, Nappa, could you get Hikono and send him in to see me please?" she amended.

Nappa nodded with a googly-eyed expression and walked down the hall.

Bulma watched him until he was out of sight and, with a sigh, went back in to her rooms to make herself presentable. She sat down at the ornately carved dark wooden vanity table and began to tame her wild blue locks.

Finally getting her unruly hair under control, she went to the wardrobe sitting next to the door and rummaged through it. Pushing aside the evening gowns that the king made available to her, she found a pair of black pants and a black shirt. Curious, she pulled them out and, after stripping out of her ruined gown, pulled on the surprisingly tight clothes.

It felt decadent to be so unrestricted. The clothes, though tight, didn't hinder her movements.

They gave her more freedom, bringing attention by molding to every inch of her body, displaying it to her best advantage. The only downside that she could find was that there was no place for her tail to hide, with a sigh she tucked it under her shirt to curl around her torso. _'Maybe no one will notice...'_

Before she could change into something more decent, Nappa returned with Hikono in tow.

After letting Hikono in and dismissing Nappa, Bulma sat down at her desk and looked at the uneasy Hikono.

"So you rescued me, did you? Tell me, did you set the other band of would-be rapists on me so you would look good in front of Vegeta?" she demanded, her anger showing in her flashing eyes.

Hikono growled, "No, I have more honor than..." he paused. "I was trying to redeem myself for my earlier actions. If I had known that this would be the response I would receive for saving you from the most brutal squad in the lower levels, I would have left you there to be abused." With that, he stalked to the door.

"Wait," she called softly, rising from her chair. "I apologize for my harsh accusation. It was wrong of me to be so forceful. I was unsure as to what had happened - and I wanted to know if you had any honor. As you do, I am honored to have you as my honor guard," she said, inclining her head towards him.

Hikono stopped but did not turn. "You have forgiven my uncouth behavior?" he asked, his bewildered expression hidden by his turned back.

"Do you see any reason not to? You saved me from that band of brigands and you didn't let your 'unhappiness' with me get in the way of doing the right thing hmm… Friends?" she offered, extending her hand.

Hikono snorted and continued out of the room. "O... k, maybe next time," she said dejectedly and walked over to her bed. Lying down, she thought over the situation with Hikono, considering ways to make friends with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

UPDATED A/N: Well I hope you liked! Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

The Queen's Gambit

Chapter 5

Weeks passed, Bulma and Rhiannon lived quietly in their rooms while life at the palace resumed it's normal course.

She had taken to wearing silk night gowns both day and night, the thin straps were far easier to pull down in order to feed her constantly famished young.

Bulma lay back against her plush pillows, nursing her ravenous offspring and thinking over the changes that had happened in the short month since her arrival.

No longer was she kept locked in her rooms, Nappa and Hikono her only companions. She was free to wander the palace gardens with her escorts and the shy yet sweet Sasha who had come to be a part of her everyday life.

Vegeta visited sporadically, mostly to drag her before the king for yet another question and answer session but sometimes he just sat and watched her go about her daily routine.

Sasha sat quietly in the corner working on some sort of outfit for Rhiannon, she was a strange young woman; she spoke to no one except the child and that was mostly in a language that no one had ever heard before.

A knock at the door pulled Bulma from her musing, prompting her to call "Come in." She rose from the bed as her visitor entered and set Rhiannon on her shoulder to burp the child. But when she turned, she found herself facing the Yamcha look-alike from earlier.

Tears welled in her eyes. "No, I can't see you." Her voice was tight with emotion as her tears fought to escape.

"But my lady, I want to thank you for your help that morning three weeks ago," he protested flipping his longish black hair over his left shoulder. "It has taken me this long to gather your whereabouts, please allow me to express my gratitude."

Bulma stared at Dorino: His hair flip was something that Yamcha used to do when he was flirting with her. Her tears broke free.

"Please leave me, I can't see you right now Yam- er Dorino." She sat down hard, tears streaming down her fair cheeks. "Nappa!" she yelled, almost brokenly.

The door opened and Nappa stepped in. "Yes, my lady?"

"Show him out and don't let him come back until I can deal with him," she said, furiously wiping at her tears.

Nappa grasped Dorino by the back of his neck and physically escorted him out, the door clicking softly after he left.

Bulma lay back down against her pillows, curling her child into her chest. "Sasha, please come take Rhiannon," her voice strained and filled with sorrow.

Sasha obediently left her stitching and walked forward, taking the child and cooing at her.

The door opened and Bulma could hear Sasha's footsteps as she took the child out for a stroll, giving Bulma the time she needed to calm herself.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"Nappa please go away, I need to be alone."

"If I were Nappa, I would do so but seeing as how I am not..." he trailed off.

"Hikono!" Bulma cried and turned to face him. "Why? Why does Dorino have to look like my husband?" she sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

Hikono was at a loss as to what to do. He had never had to deal with emotional women before and here now was a beautiful queen sobbing against his chest, begging for comfort. He tentatively placed his hands on her back and rubbed it in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

Bulma's sobs grew in intensity and her whole body shook with her sorrow, Hikono sighed and lifted her into his arms, intent on placing her in her bed and hopefully escaping.

The door smacked hard against the wall as Vegeta strode in. Hikono whirled from his kneeled position over Bulma, dropping back in a defensive crouch, Bulma's face still buried in his chest.

Vegeta's eyes zeroed in on Bulma and her position on the bed, his eyes narrowing as he took in just what was happening.

"So, you saved her life in order to get her into bed," Vegeta growled as he advanced on the couple on the bed. "That is the last mistake you will ever make."

Hikono tried desperately to shake the sobbing Bulma off of him. Giving up, he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. A split second after he realized what that undoubtedly looked like, his face exploded in pain.

When next he looked up it was to the sight of his prince holding the now upright queen to his chest and rubbing her silk covered back. "You do not touch what belongs to me," the Ouji growled menacingly. Tightening his grip on Bulma with one hand, only to raise the other, a ball of glowing ki in his palm.

Bulma reached up and grabbed his wrist. "No, Vegeta. He wasn't trying to have me," she said, pulling his hand away from Hikono. "I fell apart and I cried on him, he was only trying to put me in bed so I could sleep," she finished in a whisper.

Vegeta looked down in to her face and sighed. He released her and made to leave. "Sire,"

Hikono began only to be cut off with a glare.

"Don't touch her again," he said quietly and walked out. Bulma stood and raced after him, leaving Hikono to see to himself.

"Vegeta!" she called. She ran to catch him, his fast footsteps making it difficult. "Damn it

Vegeta! Wait a minute!" she yelled. Her bare feet slapped noisily against the stone floor.

He stopped abruptly. "Go away onna," he growled and turned to look at her.

Bulma was running toward him. Inwardly, he enjoyed the natural bounce of her firm full breasts under her black silk night-gown, and the way the silk clung to all the curves and hollows of her delicious body.

"I know why you are protective of me," Bulma said breathlessly as she caught up with him. She hugged him tightly around his middle so that he couldn't run from her again.

Vegeta growled and moved to pull away. "You know nothing."

Bulma sighed and tightened her grip on him. "My mother is a goddess," she whispered.

Vegeta froze and hauled her up to look into her face. "You lie," he growled.

"I would never lie about my parentage!" she screeched indignantly.

Vegeta looked askance at her before letting her fall from his grasp. Turning away he sighed,

"Don't touch me again woman." With that he practically raced from the hallway, leaving her alone.

Bulma hardened her gaze. "I think not prince. You are my fate. You can not escape that easily... and neither can I," she whispered. Forcing all thoughts of her former husband aside, she focused on her future and the fate slotted for her.

"It won't be easy but I might be able to help you." Hikono's voice came from behind her and she jumped in surprise.

"Hikono! Don't do that!" she yelled as she turned to face him. "Wait, what do you mean you might be able to help me? I thought you were upset with me," she snapped her arms akimbo as her hands settled on her spandex covered hips.

It was then that she realized what she was wearing. "Goddess! Vegeta must think me a tramp to run after him in naught but a shift!" She blushed deeply and tried to cover her curves with her tiny hands.

Hikono laughed, "That is less revealing than the official clothing for warriors. It is not indecent. Many women wear clothes similar to that of the men."

Bulma's face went blank. "Women of this world wear clothing that leaves nothing to the imagination of their males? How interesting... " she said with a smirk that was hauntingly familiar.

Hikono looked at her with a cautious eye. "What are you planning hitori chiisai?"

Bulma looked confused. "What does 'hitori chiisai' mean?"

"It means 'small one' in Saiya-go, now answer me; what are you planning?" he queried in a bored tone.

Bulma smirked again and said, "He finds me attractive, so if I make a point to attract him all will be well."

Hikono snorted and turned to escort her back to her rooms. "The Ouji is not one to be attracted and caught. You will need to entice him and turn him away. Give him a challenge, do not be easily caught and make him work for your attention. That is the only way to attract and keep a Saiyajinn."

Bulma looked up in to Hikono's face. "Sounds as though you have set about catching a mate before." She smiled and wound her arm through his.

Hikono snorted again. "Not at all, I have no wish to be burdened with a grasping mate. The advice I gave you is how all Saiyajinn lure their prospective mates."

Bulma thought for a moment, turning to face her escort at her chamber door. "Then I can not follow it," before she stepped inside. "If I do things according to how they are done here, he will notice and refuse me. But, if I do this the way I caught my husband," her breath caught for a moment before she pressed on, "I will stand a better chance of catching him." She turned again to face him as he shut the door.

"And you caught this 'husband' of yours how?" he asked as he leaned against the door.

Bulma blushed fiercely, "I taunted him by allowing myself another suitor, to give him competition and to make him work for my affections."

Hikono nodded, "Who are you suggesting will have the honor of placing his life in danger in order to help you catch the Ouji?" he asked, looking slyly at Bulma.

"I don't know yet. At first, I was thinking to ask Nappa or Radditz, but I fear they will not back off unless Vegeta orders them to." She sighed and flopped down on her tiny settee.

Hikono smirked devilishly. "What liberties would your secondary have?"

Bulma's eyes shot up to look in to his. "Are you asking me if I will let my secondary suitor sleep with me?" she raged. Her cheeks pinkened in anger and mortification. "Do you take me for a tramp?"

Hikono held up his hands. "I didn't say that, I merely asked what liberties your secondary would have. You jumped to the conclusion that I wanted sex. I only meant that, when in public, you must be seen doing things together. Walking the gardens, escorting you to dinner, holding your hand," he paused for a moment, "kissing you, and holding you close are things that must be seen by Vegeta as well as others or this will not be believable." His voice dropped to a husky pitch,

"We could practice, so that you don't jump or act startled when we do this in public." With that warning, Hikono strode up to her and pulled her to his chest. "It's just practice..." he trailed off as he brought his lips down to hers.

Bulma closed her eyes and swallowed, knowing that this was the only way to be sure that she wouldn't reveal her hoax in public. His lips were warm and smooth pressed to her own, pleasant and slightly stirring as her husband's kiss had been. When his tongue ran the seam of her lips she gasped in surprise, unwittingly allowing his tongue entrance to the warm cavern of her mouth. His kiss became more demanding, he slanted his lips over her own taking the kiss deeper.

Shocked gasps issued into the room, Hikono and Bulma snapped their heads around to the sound.

Nappa stood in the doorway with Radditz, both bug-eyed as they stared at the scene before them.

Nappa cleared his throat. "Um, sorry. I suppose we should have knocked," he said, his voice almost cracking.

"King Vegeta sent us here to collect you; he wants to interrogate you further," Radditz supplied, regaining his wits. "It seems as if we came at the right time to keep you from being pawed at," he finished with a nasty look directed at Hikono.

Bulma stepped back from Hikono's embrace and patted her hair, "Give me a moment to change my clothes," she said, indicating her black uniform.

Radditz shook his head. "The king has been waiting all day to continue his questioning. The Ouji was supposed to bring you to him earlier, but he locked himself in his training room."

Bulma went white:What am I going to do now? How am I supposed to get his attention if he's locked himself away! she thought, twisting her hands in her shirt unconsciously.

"Alright, let's go see the king," she said, happy that she had kept the tremor of worry out of her voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok that's it for now, I've got a bit of a block on what to write next but fear not! I shall continue writing and my new years resolution is to have all my fics done by March! So look out I might have a few chapters that get posted rapid-fire. Love ya! JA!

UPDATED A/N: Okay, so I changed a few things here. Hope you guys enjoyed. Review for me please, let me know if I should continue re-vamping or if I should leave well enough alone.


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen's Gambit

by: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: Sorry about the loooooonnnnnggggggg wait, I had writers block as well as personal issues come up in my life that totally took my muse and shoved him out the window. Anyway, here's the next installment just incase someone's still reading.

**UPDATED A/N**: My posts will be coming once a week from now on, I am working crazy hours and will not have as much time to post as I would like. Hope you like this installment!

**Chapter 6**

**Vegeta's Training Room **

"Damnable onna!" Vegeta growled aloud. "Does she even realize what her statement meant!" he groused. "_My mother is a goddess,_" he imitated her voice. "Godsdamnit! I don't want a mate, but if I am near her I will not be able to stop myself."

With a low growl of frustration Vegeta began an intricate kata, allowing his thoughts to run rampant as his body fell into the familiar movement.

:She has no idea what she does to me, and just why did she have to wear such revealing clothes? It should be illegal to look like that in sleeping garments.: The kata became more violent with his thoughts.

The comlink stationed on the wall crackled to life, "Vegeta get your ass out here now, I don't have time for your temper tantrums! The throne room is swarming with elite guards and they are all circling your onna. Hikono is keeping them at bay with a few growls and holding her possessively, but all hell is about to break loose!" Nappa's voice echoed through the training room, breaking Vegeta's concentration.

Vegeta stormed to the comlink. "Get her out of there! What the fuck were you thinking taking her to the throne room today? You know that the elites are to gather there for mission specs with Father."

Nappa's worried voice came back sounding even more agitated, "The king's orders."

"Fuck."

**Throne Room **

"Hikono?" Bulma's voice shook with ill-hidden fear.

"Hush, I'll keep you safe even if I have to claim you here in front of everyone to do it." Hikono growled at another elite whom had gotten too close and tugged Bulma even tighter to his chest.

"But, what about-" She was cut off as an elite lunged forward and jerked her from Hikono's grasp.

"Raditz! Grab her!" Hikono yelled as he leapt towards the offending elite, smashing his fist into the other Saiyajin's face, snapping his head to the side with the force of the blow.

Raditz snatched Bulma from the other elite as he fell back from Hikono's punch and flew to the throne to protect her from a higher vantage point. Looking out over the masses he was shocked at the lust that poured off the elites as they advanced towards their position.

"Raditz, I thought that you guys had a mating thing happen not too long ago, why are they after me now? Aren't they mated?" Bulma whimpered from behind Raditz's bulky body.

"Not these guys, they were off planet during that time. As far as they are concerned you are free to be had," Raditz replied, shoving her further behind him.

"Mate me then," she whispered, grasping a handful of his shaggy hair.

Raditz looked at her in shock. "Are you out of your mind! I don't want to mate you."

Bulma whimpered again. "Hikono!" she yelled, stepping out from behind Raditz. "Come over here!"

"Bulma, you don't have to actually be mated," Raditz whispered. He pulled her back from the grasping hands of an elite who had rushed on to the platform.

Looking up at Raditz she frowned in confusion. "What? How can you pretend to mate me?"

At Bulma's cry, Hikono threw off the elites that had jumped on him and raced through the swarm to her side just in time to hear her question.

"Raditz, hold them off. I'm going to mate her." Hikono called as he pulled Bulma to his chest.

"I'm going to pretend to mate you, onna, cry out when I kiss your neck," he whispered.

Bulma's worried eyes flew to Raditz. Desperation and fear shone in her eyes moments before she let out an ear-piercing scream. Hikono bit his lip, drawing blood, and smeared it on Bulma's neck before raising his head. "MINE!" he roared.

The king and Vegeta stepped in moments later; neither looked happy.

Hikono dropped Bulma to the floor with a thud. "Sire! It's not what it looks like!" he assured moments before the king's fist slammed into his mouth.

"I don't give a shit about your excuses! You had no right to mate a female so far above your station!" The king punctuated each word with a vicious blow to Hikono's face and head.

"Sire!" Bulma yelled as she tried to pull the furious king away from the now unconscious Hikono. "He was only pretending so that they would leave me alone!"

King Vegeta stopped pounding Hikono long enough to snatch Bulma and force her head to the side, wiping away the blood to see better. "There are no marks here, a lot of blood but no bite," he said almost as if to himself.

"That's right, he was just doing his job! He protected me in your and Vegeta's absence." She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

Vegeta snorted in the background and Bulma rounded on him. "As for you," she spat, "if you had brought me here when you should have instead of locking yourself in a training room this would have been avoided!" Turning her back on him, she made her way to her fallen protector's side and put in action her and Hikono's plan.

Leaning over him she pulled his head on to her lap and brushed the hair from his face. "My poor Hikono," she whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear before placing a soft kiss to his mouth. "Awake my dear," she cooed softly, ignoring the deep growls coming from the two royals.

Hikono's eyes fluttered open at her softly spoken command. He winked at her and sat up, rubbing the welts on his head. "Bulma?"

Scooting closer she placed a hand on his bruised cheek. "Are you alright, love?" She returned the wink only to be snatched up and hauled over Vegeta's shoulder. "What the hell are you doing!" she screeched in protest.

Her answer was Vegeta's growl and a sharp swat to her backside.

"How dare you touch my posterior! Put me down!" She beat furiously against his back to no avail, instead receiving another swat.

"Shut up, Onna."

After watching Vegeta haul Bulma away, Raditz gave Hikono a look that clearly indicated they needed to talk. At Hikono's nod both men bowed before their king and followed after the still arguing couple.

King Vegeta watched with a self-satisfied smirk before calling the elites to order.

**Raditz and Hikono **

Raditz slammed Hikono up against the wall of his quarters. "Talk!" he growled. Pushing away from Hikono, he paced while he waited for the other to speak.

"We are trying to lure the prince into mating her," Hikono said simply, as if that one statement answered everything.

"By kissing her in her apartments and pretending to claim her in front of the elites?" he snorted.

"That's one helluva plan there, dip shit. How are doing those things going to make him want her?

Most likely that's going to make him think she's 'used goods'."

Hikono sighed. "She says that if she does it our way that Vegeta will figure it out and turn his nose up at her. According to her, having a false suitor was how she won her last mate."

Raditz frowned. "Doing things this way may not be in her best interest. Why doesn't she just train herself to be stronger and win his admiration?"

Hikono shrugged. "If things don't go as planned," he stopped for a moment to be sure that he had Raditz' attention. "I will ask her to be my mate." At Raditz' stunned look he rushed on, "She has intoxicated me to the point that I will find a reason to touch her, in just this short a time! Imagine what will happen if we continue this plan! I will be worse than Nappa!"

"Exactly. That's why you need to quit this fool's errand and train the onna so that she can win his attention rather than take the chance of being bound to her in a relationship that will take you nowhere." Raditz growled and resumed his pacing.

"I am afraid that I can't do that. She will ask and I will be helpless to deny her." Hikono sighed and ran a hand through his already mussed mop of hair.

"Fine, then I will have the prince send for Kakarot. He will take over her personal protection while you take Nappa's place as secondary guard. We will have to find something for Nappa, but we can not let this continue." Raditz flopped down on to the comfy sofa that served as the only furniture in the room and squeezed the bridge of his nose, trying to stall a headache that was forming.

**Vegeta and Bulma **

"Put me down you beast!" she screamed, and continued her futile beating against his back.

Vegeta burped. "Ah, much better."

"How rude! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she railed against him.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders causing Bulma to fall in a graceless heap at his feet. "Happy now, Onna? I could drop you again if you want."

Bulma sat up, rubbing her abused shoulder and hip. "Thanks, jackass," she mumbled under her breath. "Where are we?" she demanded without looking around, preferring to keep her eyes trained on the floor in a huff.

"We are in my chambers," he said simply and walked away.

Her head shot up in horror. "This is unseemly! I am not your wife, I can not be alone with you in your private chambers!"

Vegeta turned from his seat on the end of his bed. "We will discuss things, Onna." A predatory smirk spread over his mouth causing a quiver of fear to chase down her spine.

:Well, I got what I wanted I guess. But I never wanted it like this:

Bulma rose from her graceless position on the floor to face Vegeta. "What do you want of me?" Her voice trembled slightly betraying her fear.

Vegeta looked her over for a moment before he answered. "What is the rest of it?"

Blinking twice in confusion, Bulma cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Do not play coy with me, Onna. Are you fucking him?" The last was screamed as Vegeta's iron hold on his temper slipped.

Bulma was taken aback. "Are you asking if we engaged in marital pursuits? If so then the answer is… no." She felt her cheeks burn at the image of herself locked in an amorous embrace with Hikono. She admitted, internally, that he was indeed a fine specimen of male flesh, but her tastes ran in a different direction.

"You lie!" Vegeta raged as he stalked over to her and took her by the shoulders.

"I'm not being false! I swear it!" Fear coursed through her as his face twisted with anger. Laying her hand on his arm to try and dislodge him, a spark of power shot between them.

"Still using that weak electrical currant to keep me away? Well give it up. I will touch you when I feel the need."

Bulma's protest died in her throat as his lips descended on hers, another shock of power coursed between them as he nearly attacked her mouth.

Ecstasy she had never before experienced burned through her like wild fire. Her arms went up and around his neck to keep him anchored to her mouth. Her lips worked in tandem to his as they all but consumed each other. Neither wanted to end the kiss, but a powerful explosion rocked the pair from their feet.

With a growl of annoyance, Vegeta pushed Bulma away, jumping to his feet. "Get to Raditz, I will find out what is happening." he ordered before, he ran from the room.

Still dazed from his kiss, Bulma wandered down the halls of the palace without a clue to where she was going nor a care in the world.

**Raditz and Hikono **

Hikono paced Raditz' apartments like a caged beast. "Why not ask the genius in your family what we should do? Bradlick? Was that his name?"

Raditz snorted. "It's Bardock, and we can't; he's busy taking care of the brat since his newest mate died during the birthing."

"Another one? That makes what," Hikono paused to count, "five brats now? Damn, I don' think I'd be able to do it. Too many cubs for my taste."

Raditz nodded, "Yeah, there's me, Kakarot, Caleri, Bardock Jr., and now this new one... I think her name is Caba." Raditz shook his head and sighed.

Explosions rocked the two guards from their thoughts. "What the fuck!" Hikono exclaimed as he and Raditz shot out the door and into the mounting crowd of warriors in the hall.

**Throne Room **

The king called the elites to order and set about listening to them drone on about mishaps that happened during their missions with minimal attention other than to nod and say 'next'.

His mind was re-playing the scene that had taken place in the room only a few minutes before.

He had seen the hesitancy in the onna as she moved to Hikono, how her hands had trembled when she touched him. Both were signs of fear. They had meant either the onna was worried about the guard, or that she was not comfortable being so close to him. King Vegeta was betting on the latter. He had smelled the beginnings of arousal on his brat when the prince had looked at her.

An explosion shook the entire palace, jarring the king from his thoughts. "Find out what is happening!" he yelled as the elites recovered their balance.

Warriors poured from the throne room like water as they heeded their king's command. King

Vegeta had a moment of foreboding before he joined his men on the newly appointed battlefield.

**Bulma **

She was lost again.

Cursing herself and Vegeta for making her feel like that, she retraced her steps in an effort to find her way back to her own rooms. She was concentrating so hard on remembering her steps she did not notice the being that slipped through the shadows, coming ever nearer to her.

"Damnit!" she screamed. Closing her eyes, she called up a little spell. "Goddess, Mother, Lady of Light, let me not pass from your sight. A string of power show my path to me, as I will so mote it be." Opening her eyes, she saw a thin streak of silver colored power trail along the floor to the right. "Ah, there it is!" she laughed before following the string, unaware of the would-be attacker who had stood behind her moments before.

"My lord will be interested in this one. When we conquer these simians I will take this...rare beauty to him." His voice was soft yet grating as he flipped a long green braid over his shoulder.

"Master will be curious indeed." With one last look in Bulma's direction, Zarbon slipped out of the halls as silently as he had entered.

Rounding another corner, Bulma found the main hallway that lead to the front gate. A smirk graced her face as she almost floated to her chambers, allowing the thread of power to dissipate.

During her trek she noticed that there were no people in the halls, just a bit of debris here and there. The lack of carnage soothed her worry as to whether or not they had been under attack.

She stepped into her chambers and sighed. "It has been a long day, I need a bath," she said, "Sasha please keep Rhiannon with you until I return from bathing."She asked the quiet girl who stood at the nursery room door as she made her way to the bathing chambers.

After adjusting the water temperature the way that Nappa had shown her, Bulma stripped out of the silk pajamas and climbed into the scented hot water. Relaxing back in the water

Bulma's eyes drifted shut, completely unaware of the eyes that had watched her every move.

ooooooooo

Vegeta growled as he sank into his own bath, the hot water soothing his tired and sore muscles.

A frown marred his brow as he thought over the last words spoken by one of the invaders.

**Flashback **

Five warriors lay dead at his feet. Their singed and still smoking bodies let off an acidic stench that burned Vegeta's nostrils. Another knelt at Vegeta's feet, his throat clenched in the mighty Prince's fist.

"Tell me who your master is so that I may send him your body as a present of thanks for giving me a plaything," Vegeta demanded of the purple, horned, dancing warrior.

"Never, my master will come looking for the Ginyu force when we do not return," the horned warrior choked out. "Your world will be destroyed once my master gets here, just like countless thousands of others. You are nothing compared to my master: he is a god."

Furious at the beastly warrior for refusing him answers, Vegeta snapped his neck and dropped the now lifeless body to the dirt. "I will welcome your master with your head on a pike." So saying, Vegeta yanked the warrior's head from his body and looked into the eyes of the grotesque disembodied head. "How nice, you even bleed purple." Vegeta's dangerous smirk widened as he tucked the severed head under his arm and made his way back to the palace.

**End Flashback**

: I wonder who in the hell is stupid enough to only send 6 men to try to purge my planet? We are unbeatable! No race could stand up to us, so why insult the Saiyan race with a purging party of only 6 men:

Vegeta growled again in frustration before levering himself out of the now cold water. "Fuck it, I need sleep," he grumbled. Stalking naked to his bed, he crawled in and dropped off to sleep.

oooooooo

_**Dream Sequence**_

_He pushed me against the wall and devoured my mouth like a man starving. He kissed his way from my kiss-bruised mouth to my jaw where he placed little nipping kisses. His mouth grew bolder as he slithered his tongue down the long column of my throat to lave gently along my collarbone. All the while his hands moved over my naked breasts, flicking my nipples to pert little peaks. He swallowed my gasps of pleasure and drove his shaft against my hip causing no small shiver of passion to shoot straight to my core, wetting me in anticipation of his invasion._

_"Bulma," he breathed against my mouth before lifting me and carrying me to my bed where he laid me down tenderly. _

_He sat back on his heels and looked down at me, avidly watching the rapid rise and fall of my breasts._

_"If you don't stop looking at me like that I will have no choice but to make you mine." His rough voice and fiery eyes spoke to me of passion._

_"Yamcha," I moaned, my skin felt hot enough to burst into flames._

_His eyes took on a pained look. "No, it's me. Dorino."_

Bulma shot straight up on the bed. "Dorino?" she gasped, then looked at the man standing over her. Tears welled up in her eyes, "NO!"

She screamed.

Hikono and Nappa burst into the room ready for battle as they surveyed the situation.

Dorino stood over Bulma, a look of shock and horror painted on his face as Bulma curled up, naked in the fetal position with her hands over her face, screaming. Hikono strode over to Bulma and wrapped her in his arms. Nappa forcefully ejected Dorino from the room.

"Go get Prince Vegeta." Hikono ordered as he tightened his grip on the shaking and flailing woman.

With a smart nod Nappa rushed from the room to do as he was bid, leaving Hikono to figure out how to calm the hysterical woman down.

**Vegeta **

Vegeta awoke to an incessant pounding on his door only fifteen minutes after he had fallen asleep. With a ferocious growl Vegeta rose from the bed muttering as he tugged on his pants from earlier, "Better be dieing or you soon will be," as he stalked to the door.

"What the FUCK DO YOU WANT?" he yelled, his fists clenching in anger as he tore the door open.

Nappa flinched slightly, "There was an intruder in Lady Bulma's room, Hikono is there with her now-"

Vegeta shoved his way past the guard and into the hall, furious that the guards were so lax in their jobs that an intruder could have gotten in without their knowledge, and desperate to see that the onna was alright.

The scene that greeted him as he rushed through the door inched his anger up a few more notches. Bulma was naked, pressed to Hikono's chest - and the guards arm's were wrapped tightly around _his_ woman.

oOo

Bad place to stop I know, but I am losing my creative spirit here lately. My updates will probably be kinda slow slower than they have been. Sorry guys. I still love you though!

**UPDATED:** Wahoo! Yay! Another update! Um...not much changed here, just little things here and there. Let me know if you enjoyed...and even if you didn't I'd like to know so I can fix things!

Love you guys!

V.M.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Queen's Gambit**

**By: Vegeta's Mate **

**Chapter **

**Last Time...**

Vegeta shoved his way past the guard and into the hall, furious that the guards were so lax in their jobs that an intruder could have gotten in without their knowledge and desperate to see that the onna was alright.

The scene that greeted him as he rushed through the door inched his anger up a few more notches. Bulma was naked, pressed to Hikono's chest. The guards arm's were wrapped tightly around _his_ woman.

**oOo**

Hikono tensed as the door to Bulma's bedchambers opened. Knowing it was the prince, he whispered softly in Bulma's ear; "Vegeta is here for you" and released her from his grasp.

Bulma leapt from the bed and dove into Vegeta's arms, sobbing anew into his naked chest,

"Leave us," Vegeta ordered lowly, awkwardly patting the hysterical onna's back.

Hikono nodded dragging a panting and, by the smell of him, highly aroused Nappa along with

him out of the room to take up their places guarding the door. Hikono frowned, "Nappa, go take a shower or beat off or something! I'll strangle myself with my own tail if I have to smell your arousal for another moment!"

Nappa grunted, "I'll send Radditz to take my place, just don't go getting any ideas about him." Nappa's smirk fairly oozed with sexual intent. "He's going to be my bitch someday."

"That's terrifying, Nappa. Utterly terrifying." Hikono mimicked gagging sounds as Nappa made his way down the hall and out of sight.

**oOo**

Huddled into Vegeta's chest, Bulma slowly became aware of two things: Vegeta was mostly naked and she was completely naked. Curling her arms around his torso, she could feel how the muscle in his chest flattened her breasts. The warm scent of his skin, at such close range, sent shivers of desire racing through her veins.

"Onna?" Vegeta questioned softly at her sudden shiver, "Are you cold?"

Bulma shook her head slowly, "No, I am not cold." Gently Bulma placed a feather-light kiss on the silky soft flesh of his muscled chest.

Vegeta's breath hissed at the tentative kiss, awakening the desire that he had denied too long.

He smoothed his hands over her naked back, sliding them down to cup her bottom and press her more intimately against his arousal.

Bulma gasped and raised her eyes to stare into his. "Do you mean to just hold me, "she said punctuating her question with a soft kiss on his face, "or ravish my body?"

A growl issued from his throat as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed where he lay her down gently, tugged off his pants and crawled over her.

His lips settled over hers possessively. Searing heat engulfed her, beginning at her mouth and curling it's lazy way to her belly. Bells started going off in her head and she sighed in to the kiss, dragging him closer.

"SIRE!" Radditz yelled through the closed door, "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

"GODDAMN IT! WHY CAN WE NEVER FUCK IN PEACE!" Vegeta demanded jerking himself away from the pliant woman on the bed. "You will wait right there, we will finish what we started when I return."

Vegeta scraped his pants from the floor and yanked them on as he strode from the room.

"Who the hell decided to commit suicide by attacking?" Vegeta demanded.

"We don't know, Sire. Some white effeminate lizard called up on the video screen and demanded that we surrender our planet."

Vegeta looked at Hikono. "White lizard?" A frown marred his brow for a moment. "There have been rumors of a white lizard attacking the outposts of our empire for awhile now. Damned ballsy of it to attack our home planet wouldn't you say?" A feral smirk darkened his handsome face.

Hikono nodded, "Yes, Sire."

"Let's go welcome him to Vegeta-sei."

oOo

Bulma lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking back over the last year and a half that she had been in the Saiyajin's company.

**FLASHBACK**:

_Rhiannon was a joy aboard the ship, her antics were what gave me peace. She loved to chew on Nappa's chin and curl up and sleep in Radditz's hair, but she never got the chance to be around Vegeta...well just once that I knew about..._

_It was late and I couldn't sleep, so I took a stroll around the ship hoping to make myself sleepy when I heard a deep laugh coming from the vicinity of my rooms. I slowly tiptoed to the door of my chambers and peeked inside, I could see Rhiannon being 'flown' around in circles by a pair of strong hands. Her sweet giggles were what prompted the man to speak._

_"When you get older I will teach you to fly, you will soar over the mountains of Vegetasai and be able to dip your fingers in the soft green clouds. I will help you to be a strong woman who will never be dependent on a man for anything. Men will bow at your feet just as they do to your mother." The voice broke off and I heard a sigh, "Your mother will have to allow me to train you in place of your father, it is tradition on my planet that women are trained just the same as men. Normally the father would be the one that trained the offspring but I will take that honor if your mother allows it."_

_I am stunned, if I didn't know better I would think he was telling her these things for my benefit but there is no way he could know I was there!._

_"Perhaps you can help me sweet one, tell your mother that-" the door creaked open when my tail flicked out in response to his almost desperate tone and he cut himself off abruptly. "Finally you shut up! Damnit! You cry too much! Here, take the brat and make sure you keep her quiet, some people are trying to sleep!"_

_I never knew what Vegeta was going to say had my unruly tail not interrupted him but I can hope that whatever it was, it was nice._

**END FLASHBACK**:

Placing her hand over her face she fought back the memories of how right Vegeta had looked holding her baby.

With a sigh she opened her eyes.

A cold chill raced over her leaving a clammy, disgusting feeling in it's wake. "Something evil is coming..." She darted out of bed and over to the vanity table to find what she needed. After a haphazard search, she found a small round mirror, and rushed back to her bed.

"I know I am going to regret looking without having the proper tools but there is no help for it."

Closing her eyes, Bulma cleared her mind except for the chant that she would need.

_"In the name of the Ancients and all good that flows  
Only the truth shall this mirror now know  
It shall guide and protect and be true to me  
As I will, so mote it be." _

Bulma opened her eyes and looked into the mirror, then gasped. Images of death and destruction, pain and agony, fluttered across the surface so quickly she could hardly register one before another flashed in the mirror. Many images flickered by before one finally stopped: an image of herself standing against a being of infinite evil, working her magic in an effort to save something she could not see in the mirror.

Bulma closed her eyes and placed the mirror facing down on the bed with a sigh. "What is happening? Why must I face evil incarnate alone? Who was I fighting for?" Darkness crept up on her, "I knew I would have to pay for that." With a grunt of agony, she welcomed the respite.

oOo

So, was that alright? I hope so. Oh and by the way, the little chant that Bulma said is an actual chant to consecrate a scrying mirror. I always try to keep things as believable as possible. .

Review and let me know! Who knows, I may push another chapter out before I have to take a hiatus.

UPDATED A/N: Hope you liked the changes! New stuff to be posted next time! I am looking forward to hearing your reviews maybe I'll finally get a new beta out of the deal! lol

Loveies!

V.M.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Queen's Gambit**

By: Vegeta's Mate

Warnings: A big change from what has been written thus far...

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the idea of DBZ, I am not affiliated with Toei, Funnimation, Akira Toriyama or any other licensed company who owns likenesses of DBZ. I do however own this fic. This fic is not intended for monetary gain but for the love and adoration that my willing slaves...er fans lavish upon me.

Onward and um...downward!

Chapter 8

Like a shadow, he crept through the halls of the empty palace. He was not after gain...well at least not jewels and trinkets. His intentions were secret to all but he and his master, none of the combatants on either side knew he had deigned to make planet fall.

All of the un-willing warriors his master had collected knew he was a being of select tastes; they knew that if he saw something that appealed to him, however remote that appeal was, he would do nothing short of going against his master to get it.

Now was his chance to steal the one thing his master had allowed him to take under the condition that 'it' was shared when his lord asked it of him.

The halls were easy to traverse, laughably so. The layout simple in it's own winding way.

His master had obtained the blueprints of this specific palace for reasons that were unknown at the time, his master had shown no real interest in the simian race that infested this hole-in-the-wall planet. That is until he had seen her.

The queen that would never be his.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Sasha, could you bring Rhiannon to me dear?" Bulma called out across the room from her position on the small couch where she sewed a new dressing gown for her rapidly growing offspring.

The quiet girl had opened up in the last few weeks since the invaders had come, she spoke to Bulma and the child more frequently yet still quietly. "Here she comes, my lady. Dressed in nothing but her nappy's, as requested."

Bulma's smile lit her face, her eyes had lost their sad gleam and she could see the lad Dorino from time to time without breaking down in to hysterical fits. What he had done was wrong but Bulma had stretched forth the hand of friendship to him and saved his life a second time. He was not allowed to visit her alone but he was allowed to visit.

Her new guard, Kakarott, had finally arrived and was now spelling his brother on the battlefield. Almost as soon as she had met the slightly goofy guard she had liked him, his banter was easy and friendly without being forceful and he loved little Rhiannon almost as much as her own father had.

The once round baby was slimming down now that she had mastered pulling herself up on any surface that was low enough for her to reach. Her small tuft of blue hair had darkened slightly, instead of being the same light blue of her mother it was a darker blue now and showed signs of turning nearly black as she grew.

"Come here to Mama, darling. I have a new dress for you, princess." Bulma coo-ed at the sweet faced baby as Sasha passed her over. "It looks like it will fit you for a little while and is much shorter so that you can crawl around and get in to mischief!"

Bulma sat the baby on her lap and pulled the dress over Rhiannon's head. "There! Oh my, Sasha doesn't she just look adorable!"

Sasha grinned as she took in the child's new clothes. The pale pink of the fabric emphasized the rosy glow of her cheeks and the not quite knee length skirt was just long enough to cover the nappy but short enough to allow the child to crawl, while the fabric was one that would be sturdy under a one year old's mischievous fingers yet soft enough to keep from rubbing the babe raw. "She looks absolutely wonderful, my lady. You did a fine job with the stitches, they are hardly visible."

A knock sounded at the door, "Sasha could you get that dear, I want to put Rhiannon down for her nap."

Bulma walked to the baby's room and lay her in her crib, "Goodnight, my little princess. All will be well when you awake, no evil can enter here. As I say it will be as I repeat this one times three. All will be well when you awake, no evil can enter here. As I say it will be for two times three. All will be well when you awake, no evil can enter here. As I say it will be as I finish this three times three. Sleep well, Mama's angel." With a kiss she left the child to sleep with a ward of protection over her child's room.

As she closed the door she felt something tap her shoulder, when she turned she was greeted by the face of a man she had never seen before.

"Just as I remembered you, my lady."

Bulma's world went black.

ooooooooooooooo

Kakarott walked down the halls at a leisurely pace, his joints and muscles protested anything more after the battles he had fought this day. It would be good to see Bulma again and have her rub his shoulders with that heavenly lotion she had made just for him and Radditz.

He was glad that she was here, it gave him a reason to come home and be with his family.

Bulma was a sweet woman, granted she was far easier to listen to than his own mate, Geisha, who had a wicked tongue when not kept in check. His daughter, Sasha played nurse maid to the small princess and was treated far better than she had been when she had worked in the birthing room.

It also seemed as if Radditz had moved up to personal guard where he was once just a sparring partner for the prince. It seemed that his life would be cream from here on out as soon as the troops fended off the invaders.

As he turned to walk up the hall towards Bulma's rooms he heard a cheer break out on the battlefield and he rushed back the way he came.

Grabbing one of the rejoicing troops up from the sea of bodies of men trailing in from the battle grounds he found out the reason for the jubilation; the invaders had retreated and a celebration was being held for the conquering hero's in the main ballroom.

Joy flooded Kakarott's mind until the warrior spoke again. "They just pulled back and took off! We sure scared the HFIL outta them! You should have seen it! They all just tapped the eye-pieces they were wearing and left!"

Kakarott tore down the halls in an effort to find his prince, but he was too late.

A massive energy ball lit the darkening sky and the Saiyan home world was no more.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: How is that for an update? Hells yeah! lol Hope you guys enjoyed this NEW CHAPTER! Let me know what ya think! I know I am evil for taking ChiChi and Gohan completely out of the picture but once you meet Geisha you will see a lot of ChiChi in her and once we get further along you might notice that Sasha is quite a bit like Gohan...in a girly way. Review for me and let me know if this just sucks or if you like it.

Love ya!

V.M.


	9. Chapter 9

The Queen's Gambit

By: Vegeta's Mate

Disclaimer: Nope, it ain't mine...just as well though, I might have made this into a hentai manga or even a yaoi manga if it had been made by me:': giggles as the readers blanche in horror:': lmao!

Warnings: Alright I must be evil for a time to our sweet Queen Bulma, I am not responsible for the things that I write as of this point forward...I am delirious with lack of sleep and my sinister muse Radditz likes to take the reigns when I am not in full control of all of my faculties.

Sinister Radditz Muse:': evil grin:':

V.M.: O.O; He's got that look again...beware!

Goofy Kakarott Muse: He's so scary when he smiles like that...when's dinner?

V.M.:': sweatdrop:':

Chapter 9

Oh, her head ached! What had happened?

A teal face swam before her eyes, his darker green eyes looked deeply into her own and when he spoke his voice was smooth and gentle.

"I see you are awake, my lady. I had feared that I had hit you too hard, but now I see I was mistaken. I will remember to be more gentle with you in the future. Who knew that Saiyan females were so delicate?" the fair skinned man teased lightly.

"Do I know you?" Bulma asked, her voice rough and unused.

"I fear not, lady. That will soon be remedied though; you and I will get to know each other very well indeed."

Bulma stared at the beautiful man hovering over her unable to speak for the sheer lust that now poured off the man.

"Where am I? Is this my room?" She asked as she took in the sparse yet attractive room. Her eyes lit on the silver and gold bed-hangings before trailing their way over the silver and gold shot-blue coverlet. The room itself was near bare but for a few small trinkets that adorned the small yet serviceable bedside table; the walls, floor and furnishings were stark white and without embellishment.

The teal colored man looked at her oddly for a moment, "No, lady, these are my quarters. You will take up residence in the dressing room."

Bulma said nothing as she sat up on the bed and moved to get up. "I don't think I will like staying in a dressing room. I want a real bedchamber and some womanly things for my comfort."

"No, you are my bed slave. You will do what I tell you to do and if you don't like it I can beat you until you do." The man's voice had grown cold.

"Bed-slave! I am no one's bed-slave! I am-" she broke off, "I am...not sure who I am but I am not some lowly peasant to be treated with such disrespect! At least, I don't think I am..." Tears welled in her eyes, "I'm not a bed slave! You can not force me to be! My mind may be a bit muddled right now but I know I am not a bed-slave!"

The man frowned, "Shit, I did hit you too hard. FUCK! How am I supposed to present you to Lord Freiza as the witch I found on that disgusting planet if you can't remember who you are!" the man pinched the bridge of his nose to forestall a growing headache, "You are useless now. I boasted of capturing a witch and now I have gone and fucked it all up!" He gave a self-depreciating laugh, "Zarbon old man, you are one dead kcud."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lord Husband, this was not part of our daughter's future. She should be well on her way to bewitching that intended mate of hers, not sitting aboard that monster's ship with no memory of who she is!" Rhiannon frowned as she watched her daughter.

Vijitta sighed, "Fate is not something that is set in stone, Love Cup. Something's must happen to make the future a reality, you know that."

Rhiannon fumed at her husband, " I know that, Sugar Lump, but this isn't in any of the possibilities of our daughter's future! If it had been I would have made sure to place her earlier in that timeline! We must do something to help her!" The Goddess looked at her husband and frowned again, "Don't even shake your head 'No' at me! We will be making one more trip to the mortal plane and damn the consequences! I will not let my daughter live through what those monsters have planned for her!"

"We are not allowed to interfere." Vijitta began.

"They plan to keep her as a prostitute! Force her to use her magic as a tool for evil! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!"

Vijitta sighed, "We will help her, but only in her dreams. She doesn't remember us and she would freak out if we were to appear to her in our usual way. We will go to her this evening, before they can do what they intend."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The man, Zarbon was his name, tossed clothes that he had pulled out of the bedside table at Bulma and told her to put them on as he walked out of the room.

The gown was hardly more than a scrap, the bottom of the skirt just reached her backside and the bodice of the so called gown was skin tight with a deeply plunging neckline that stopped nearly at her belly-button. It's sheer white material left almost nothing to the imagination, the rounded perfection of her breasts was clearly visible as was the soft thatch of blue curls at the apex of her thighs. She sighed and pulled the 'garment' over her head and tossed it to the floor, deciding to remain in her own clothes for the time being.

She walked to the dressing room that Zarbon had said would be her bedchamber and looked in to the small mirror that hung on the door. Her face was pretty, she supposed, large blue eyes framed by thick lashes, a small nose and a wide mouth graced by pink pouty lips. Her body seemed to be that of a young woman, moderate breasts with dusky nipples, smooth flat stomach which flared out in to rounded hips.

A frown marred her brow as she stared at her hips. Something wasn't right about them. They were too far apart to belong to a young woman, they almost seemed to look like those of a mother, not that she remembered ever seeing a mother before, but something about the set of her hips made her take a closer look a the rest of her body.

She skimmed a hand down her chest, her breasts were full looking; the nipples almost tough. She moved her hand further down to her stomach and felt a few thin creases that could only have come from motherhood. She gasped, "Oh, goddess! I have a child somewhere!" Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the floor in a graceless heap.

ooooooooooooooo

Okay, I know it's a tiny bit late...alright it's over a week late and very short but hey, I'm working a second shift job and trying to wrest control of my brain from Radiditz Muse in order to bring this to a speedy conclusion...well it'll be a few more chapters...okay, about ten to twelve more chapters...urg! I need more sleep!

Night All!

V.M.


End file.
